


Wine

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuichi wonders if he will ever managed to snatch the turtle for himself~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hints Nakame 
> 
> Fluff and sweetness, no major warnings, just a small drabble
> 
> nothing big~ 
> 
> Enjoy

The early September weather had breezed in, and for some people who didn’t think it was chilly, Kazuya chuckled as he wraps his scarf more tightly around his neck (not agreeing), a quick glance at his clock he wasn’t late, nor early it was somewhere in between. A last glance up the stars – and he was one of those shining stars, but walking on the pathways of earth as it spins around its axis and he smiles curtly before he steps inside the hallway by opening the door and taken the elevator.

Kazuya leans back closing his eyes for a few seconds, chasing the tingle of head ache away as the elevator stops softly and the soft ding told him he had arrived. He steps out the light softly flicker on and his steps was soft on the floor as he stops outside a very familiar door and he rings the doorbell, the soft sound from the other side alerted the person of his arrival and he waits for the person to invite him in. 

The soft smile that greets him when that door open made him warm inside and he gets invited inside and already two furry forms was interesting in him, welcoming him as a nose pecks into his cheek and he smiles while trying to remove his shoes, followed by his hat and scarf and he heard that voice chuckle. 

“What?” 

“Aren’t you freezing out there?” 

“It’s becoming colder yes, but we have our days still you know…” 

“Come in the food is waiting, I hope the wine is enough…” 

Kazuya chuckles, ‘of course it would be’ He wasn’t especially peckish and the kitchen was softly wrapped in aluminate light, a couple of candles lit up and the heavenly smell off food made his stomach growl. 

“I could marry you…” 

Yuichi chuckles as he waves it away. 

“Please sit…” 

Kazuya takes the invitation and slumbers down in the chair, well not really slumbers but ease down, feeling his muscles relaxing a bit – after hours of work. 

“I loved it…” 

“Thank you…” Kazuya chuckles – yes many years of stage performance, many years of being the bright star of Dream Boys. 

A wine glass came into his sight as it was gently placed on the table and the food came into view and Yuichi took his place and he looks at Kazuya. 

“Well go ahead…” 

Kazuya gives him a warm grateful smile and food gets loaded on the plate, vegetables, noodles the soft tender meat and he loves the smell, almost getting seduced by it- and he remembers the little he had managed to eat between shooting and stage performance – he finally remembers how hungry he indeed was. 

The flavour was so sweet, tender and he hummed around his chopsticks and chewed the food and licked his lips in a little too seductive way – if you ask he man sitting across him. 

Yuichi felt his face flare up, and he looks down on his plate – Kazuya, the ultimate teaser, the ‘KA’ In KAT-TUN, the one who could make anyone fall down on their knees. The hyper sensual Kamenashi, the turtle, their baby – since when did he fall in love with him, why him.

“Yuuchi, you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” He wasn’t okay, inside him butterflies danced, his heart skipped a beat and those eyes looks at concerning and Yuichi slurps down some noodles before even things got more complicated and Kazuya chuckles curtly slurping down some noodles before he takes a gentle sip from the wine licking his lips while moaning silently and he saw that lump jump from the Adam apple from Yuichi’s throat – and he chuckles. 

“Kame!” Yuichi chuckles, ‘tease’ – but it made his heart even beat more.

Kazuya just gives him a teasing smile – enjoying this very much, in every aspect he could get to tease his friends, but Yuichi had the unfortunate to get crossed in the crossfire so to speak, but they loved him for it anyway, were would they be without their center – without their ‘Naka’.

They curled up on the couch still sipping the red rich sweet wine and Kazuya closed his eyes for the moment, the soft sound from the TV made him doze off.

“When do you have to go up tomorrow?” 

“Four AM…” 

As usual an unbearable hour – work called and Yuichi placed his wine glass on the table hurling a tired Kazuya into the bathroom, sleep – four hours of sleep. Kazuya had lived on less and he don’t remember how his clothes ended up in a pile on the floor and gently lowered down on a soft mattress and fluffy pillows and a warm comforter wraps around and Kame curls up on his side and he feels fingers stroke some of his hair away, a kiss being pressed against his forehead. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well a sweet little Nakame story, when I had a muse, and was bored and nothing else to do this little plot took place ^.~ Sweet adorable Nakame who can’t simple resist them.


End file.
